


Some Things You Can't Take Back

by TheMadKatter13



Series: The Hive [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2902514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadKatter13/pseuds/TheMadKatter13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I wish you and dad had never adopted me!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Things You Can't Take Back

**Author's Note:**

> This is what you get for letting me listen to the 'Repo!' soundtrack while I cleaned my friend's pet cages.

"I wish you and dad had never adopted me!"

As soon as the words were past Hamish's lips, the little boy clamped his hands over his mouth.

"Father- I didn't mean- I- I'm _sorry_ ," he stressed, face white and eyes brimming with tears. The child reached out and Sherlock took an unconscious step back from the source of his pain.

All the tears and apologies in the world could not undo the damage his son had just caused him.

Expressionless, Sherlock turned on his heel and walked into their bedroom, closing his door quietly behind him. The façade only lasted as long as it took to get to his bed and collapse onto it, sobbing as he gathered John to his chest. His husband rolled into his arms, silent and unresisting. There were no words for the pain in his chest and none were offered in comfort.

The soft knock on the door and the whispered "Father?" went unnoticed as Sherlock's grief continued to shake his thin frame.

"Why did you make me promise?" he whispered, each syllables cracking, each word broken. "Why did you make me promise to not follow you? To stay to look over our son?" John didn't answer and Sherlock curled tighter around him.

The urn was a poor substitute for his husband's once warm body.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you thought, good or bad, in the Comments, and if bad, please be constructive so that I may better my writing! :3 Also, if you liked the story enough to want to promote/rec it on tumblr, instead of creating a new post, please reblog [my original post](http://themadkatter13fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/106457631453/some-things-you-cant-back)! Thank you so much! You are, of course, also more than welcome to follow me on tumblr as well! :3 Tschüß~


End file.
